


Punishment Sauce

by Inugurl3



Series: Punishment series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Hot sauce, Punishment, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inugurl3/pseuds/Inugurl3
Summary: Naruto arrives home from a mission only to find a note Sasuke and an interesting night





	

Naruto’s Point of view!

 

I had just got home from a two day mission, only to find the house dark. I walked around the living room to see if I could find a note left out. I went into the small kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator, i opened it an read:

Dear Naruto,

When you get home, go straight to the bedroom, strip down and wait on the bed. Also place on the blindfold that is laid out for you, do not get up for anything, even if you have to use the restroom, i do not want you to leave the bed once you are there. You need to be naked when i get there, if not you will be punished. 

Sasuke

I placed the note back where i got it and went to the bedroom, once in the room i went over to the bed and did as instructed not wanting to make Sasuke mad. It felt about 2 hours later when i heard foot steps enter our room. I could hear Sasuke breathing as i lay there, not knowing what was going on because of the blindfold. I feel him grasp onto my wrist and attach something to my wrist, i knew it must have been bad for him to resort to this. 

Sasuke: do you know what you did again?

Naruto: No, i dont teme

Sasuke: you happen to leave your hot sauce out again, i do believe i told you the last time that i was going to punish you if i had to put it up once more. 

Naruto: im sorry Sasuke, i didn’t mean to, i got that emergency mission and completely forgot that i had left it out, please forgive me. 

Sasuke: that is not an excuse, you need to be punished. 

Sasuke’s point of view

 

I finished saying that he needed to be punished, i grabbed a gag from one of the side tables and placed it in his mouth. I finished tying him to the bed and left the room for a few seconds. I could here him squirm as i started to walk back with a special bottle in my hand. I removed his gag for a few so i can talk to him for the minute.

Sasuke: i will give you 3 options to choose from for punishments, but i get to choose how i execute them. first option: the sauce i have in my hands, you can masturbate with it, but you dont get to cum. Option 2: we have sex, but the sauce in my hand is what i prep you with, and i will wear a condom to insure that i dont get any of the punishment. Option 3: i prep you, put a vibrator in you and have you masturbate with the sauce and beg me to cum, but you cant cum until i say the word. 

Naruto: maybe it would be best if you choose, since i would probably screw up anyway.

Sasuke: remember if i choose then you cant stop me once i start, and you are not allowed to complain about any pain what so ever. 

Naruto: should i be afraid 

Sasuke: oh and you are not allowed to stop because of the pain eiter, you have to deal with it unless it puts you in the hospital. 

Naruto: just please get it over with, i dont think i want to be like this forever, seeing as i have to pee now. 

Sasuke: sorry your not allowed that luxury

Naruto: i knew you would say that, good thing i dont have to go that bad. 

Sasuke: ok, i am about to start, i love you and i dont like punishing you but you need to learn your lesson. 

Naruto: i really am sorry, for what its worth.

Sasuke: you say that now

 

I replace his gag and undo his hands. I pull out the vibrator, not feeling up to sex really at the moment, especially seeing as the sauce i have is the hottest hot sauce you can find in the village. I spread some of the sauce on my fingers and start to prep him. Instantly he grunts from the pain. 

Sasuke: relax, it will go a little easier i promise. 

I see him nod then wince as i push the vibrator in. He started to buck his hips with the feel of the vibrations. soon i grasped his hand and pored some of the sauce in it. I guided him to his member and had him start to masturbate. I could see that he was biting into the gag with a pained expression on his face. I watch as he moves his hands up and down faster as he continues, tears flowing down his face because of the pain. 

Sasuke: your doing great but keep going

I watch him nod but he continues on pumping himself. I could see that it was soon for him to cum. I watch as he takes on hand on the gag and removes it from his mouth. 

Naruto: please just let me cum 

Sasuke: go a head when ever your ready

Naruto: thank you

I watched as he pumped himself a couple more times and cums, crying out of both pain and pleasure. I continue to keep the vibrator inside vibrate on as he breathes heavily.

Naruto: please turn it off

Sasuke: not yet

Naruto: please Sasuke, please its too much right this second

Sasuke: i said no, just a little longer for that 

Naruto: Please Sasuke, im begging you, turn the thing off

I could see tears stream down his face as he is begging me to stop the vibrator, i reach over and turn it off thinking he has had enough of the pain from everything. His face still in pain but the tears stopped coming down his face. 

Sasuke: Im sorry Naruto

Naruto: i love you, and im sorry i forgot my hot sauce. even if it did hurt i still felt pleasure too. 

I untied his ankles and laid down beside him. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. 

Naruto: I need a shower Sasuke.

Sasuke: not yet, please, i want to hold you.

Naruto: a few more minutes then i take my shower.

I watched as he lay there for a short time and soon after i fell asleep, i didnt feel him leave the bed to take his shower. I woke up a short time later to see that the bottle of sauce was missing and that Naruto was fast asleep beside me. Even though i punished him it is still nice to know that he loves me and trust me.

 

A/N: Just a random story after a thought of at work on a whim.


End file.
